fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
G.U.N.
The Guardian Units of Nations, more commonly referred to as G.U.N., is a military organization that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is a global security and law enforcement organization that utilizes armed military police and robotic assault units in its operations. They are overseen by an individual known only as "The Commander". Overview G.U.N. are a peacekeeping force with headquarters situated in the United Federation''' (the Sonic world equivalent of the United States), though their operations are confirmed to be global. Led by the UF President and the Commander, G.U.N. specialize in the production and deployment of sophisticated military robotics to combat global terrorism, particularly the mad scientist Dr. Eggman. While the hardware they possess is impressive, they often find themselves outmatched by the less rigid, more outlandish robot designs of Eggman. Despite their technology and power, G.U.N. have yet to prove themselves as a match for Eggman's machines. They have occasionally turned to Sonic the Hedgehog to help them, though their first meeting was on rather adversarial terms. As well as the Eggman Empire, G.U.N. have been called upon to protect the world from extraterrestrial threats such as the Black Arms. History Early history Over fifty years before the events of Sonic Adventure 2, G.U.N. had commissioned the world-reknowned scientist Gerald Robotnik to develop advanced weapons for their use. The development of these weapons would take place aboard the ARK, a Bernal space habitat created by Professor Gerald himself to be mankind's first extraterrestrial colony. Here, not only did Gerald develop weapons for G.U.N., but also conducted research into renewable energy and cures for diseases. In his quest to cure the Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome afflicting his granddaughter Maria, Prof. Gerald began the development of the ultimate life-form, Project: Shadow. G.U.N. wanted to use Project: Shadow as a weapon, but the professor wanted to create something that would benefit mankind rather than just another killing machine. During the final stages of Shadow's development, Gerald tailored the new creature's mind, granting it a conscience that would enable it to distinguish right from wrong. However, what Prof. Gerald never told his superiors at G.U.N. was that Project: Shadow's development received outside help from an alien known as Black Doom. Unable to create a stable life-form with what he had, Gerald had consorted with Black Doom and used the alien's own DNA to finalize Shadow's creation. In exchange, Gerald had promised Shadow to Black Doom when he returned in fifty years time to invade the Earth. This made Gerald's inclusion of a moral compass in Shadow all the more important. Somehow, G.U.N. became aware that Prof. Gerald had been working against their guidelines and feared that the professor may have intended to give Shadow over to an aggressive nation. In response, they dispatched troops to the ARK to capture or kill any scientists involved with Project: Shadow. While Prof. Gerald was captured, his colleagues and even his granddaughter were all killed by G.U.N. soldiers. Shadow had been jettisoned from the ARK during the raid, but his capsule was later recovered and he was put in stasis. Following the ARK's shutdown, G.U.N. forced the now-insane Professor Gerald, who had lost his mind to grief over Maria's death, to complete Project: Shadow to their specifications. Gerald finished his adjustments to Shadow, but tampered with his memories and instilled within him a desire for revenge against the human race. Gerald was executed by a firing squad soon after. Sonic Adventure 2 Fifty years after Project: Shadow had been sealed away, Professor Gerald's grandson Ivo Robotnik, known to the world as the mad scientist Dr. Eggman, attacked G.U.N.'s Prison Island facility. Having hacked into G.U.N.'s mainframe, Eggman had discovered his grandfather's diary and learned of Shadow's existence. He intended to use his grandfather's creation to further his own ambitions of world domination. Prison Island was completely locked down, but Dr. Eggman made short work of G.U.N.'s defences with his Egg Walker. The doctor had acquired a Chaos Emerald and used it to open the cryogenic capsule containing Shadow the Hedgehog. Upon awakening, Shadow swiftly destroyed a G.U.N. assault mech before leaving the island. The next day, G.U.N. forces were on the hunt for Shadow, but soon encountered Sonic the Hedgehog. Mistaking Sonic for Shadow, the military troops captured him, but the hedgehog soon escaped. While this was going on, Shadow had robbed the federal reserve bank in Central City, stealing the Chaos Emerald contained within the vault. Sonic evaded the military for a time until running into Shadow, but the black hedgehog vanished using the emerald to power his Chaos Control ability. The military police then arrived at the scene and surrounded Sonic, taking him into custody. The day after Sonic's arrest, Prison Island was attacked by Eggman yet again. This time, the doctor was accompanied by Shadow as well as Rouge the Bat, though Eggman had no idea that Rouge was secretly working for the United Federation government. The trio demolished the G.U.N. robot forces stationed on the island and stole the three Chaos Emeralds locked away in the base's Security Hall. Shadow had planted several dynamite packs in the armoury which would blow up the whole island, covering their escape. At the same time Eggman carried out his heist, Sonic was freed from his cell by Amy Rose and Miles "Tails" Prower. The heroes fled the island aboard the Tornado just before Shadow's bomb detonated and set off the ammunition stores. The night following the Prison Island raid, Dr. Eggman threatened the entire world to surrender to the Eggman Empire, demonstrating the power of the Eclipse Cannon by blowing up half of the moon. G.U.N. scrambled to try and maintain order across the United Federation while, at the same time, they pursued Sonic and his friends, having not yet made the connection that Sonic and Shadow weren't the same person. Meanwhile, Rouge continued spying on Eggman and Shadow aboard the ARK, keeping the President up to date with her investigation. After Sonic and his friends prevented the ARK from crashing into the planet, G.U.N. ceased pursuing Sonic and the charges against his friends were dropped. Shadow the Hedgehog When the Earth was invaded by the Black Arms, G.U.N. was mobilized to defend the United Federation against what was initially viewed as a terrorist attack. It soon became apparent that the entire planet was at risk, but G.U.N.'s leader, The Commander, was fixated on Shadow the Hedgehog. Having received reports that Shadow was working with the aliens, the Commander saw an opportunity for revenge against Shadow. As a child, the Commander lived on the ARK and regarded Maria Robotnik as the sister he never had. After Maria's death and the shutdown of the ARK, the Commander blamed Prof. Gerald and Shadow for the loss of his friend and family. While directing G.U.N. forces to battle against the Black Arms and later the Eggman Empire, the Commander focused his efforts on tracking down Shadow and killing him. He ordered the activation of the advanced prototype mech Diablon which he would use to battle Shadow when the Black Arms attacked G.U.N. Headquarters. Shadow managed to destroy Diablon, but the Commander survived. After Shadow regained his lost memories and saved the Earth by destroying the Black Comet, he approached the Commander and surrendered to him. Realizing that his hatred had been misplaced, the Commander spared Shadow and instead offered him a position at G.U.N.. From that point on, Shadow has worked for G.U.N. alongside Rouge the Bat and the treacherous Eggman robot E-123 Omega, who together form the elite special ops unit Team Dark. Personnel The Commander G.U.N.'s '''Commander is an efficient officer, never backing down in the face of danger. His troubled past has made him a somewhat bitter man, though it is also the reason why he joined G.U.N. in the first place. When he was a boy, he lived on the Space Colony ARK and was close friends with Maria Robotnik, viewing her as a big sister. He accidentally caught sight of a meeting between Prof. Gerald Robotnik and Black Doom during the creation of Project: Shadow. Following the subsequent destruction of the ARK and the death of Maria, the Commander swore revenge against Shadow, believing he was the cause of it all. Following the Black Arms invasion, the Commander came to regret his actions against Shadow, later finding out that G.U.N. itself had executed Maria. Since then, the Commander has attempted to reorganize G.U.N. into a less ruthless organization. He even recruited Shadow, Rouge and Omega into G.U.N. as the elite unit Team Dark. Rouge the Bat Rouge the Bat has been a G.U.N. agent for a very long time, and seems to have been working for G.U.N. at least since Sonic Adventure 2. She is one of the most valuable agents of the organization, and she is apparently highly ranked, as she often takes orders from the President himself. Her status seems to be that of a spy. Despite their affiliations, however, they do sometimes come into conflict with each other: A notable example being when she participated in Dr. Eggman's heist on Prison Island while on an undercover assignment for the President herself. A more enduring conflict of interest is Rouge is also a known thief. She has stolen many precious gems and has continued this criminal activity even while on G.U.N.'s payroll. Rouge possesses a set of skills ideal for her line of work. As a bat, she can both fly and glide through the air; she is also a skilled acrobat and her fighting style favours kicks rather than using her fists. She has an innate tracking ability that allows her to hunt down the jewels she loves so much. She also utilizes explosive devices and possesses a seemingly mystical attack called the Black Wave which releases an aura of dark energy to stun her opponent. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog was genetically engineered by humans and designed to be the "ultimate life-form", being ageless and immortal and possessing extraordinary powers and fighting abilities. Though essentially created to be a perfect living weapon, Shadow is still a sentient being and is capable of making his own choices. For now, his interests lie with protecting humanity and so he currently works as a special agent for the global peacekeeping force G.U.N.. Shadow is calm, soft-spoken and brooding. He doesn't like to socialise and distances himself from everyone around him. He has no interest in friends and generally cares little about the needs of others. While cold and moody, Shadow can also be snobbish and arrogant. He was designed to be the Ultimate Lifeform and he regularly reminds others of that fact. His arrogance would seem to be justified, however, as he has performed several feats of extraordinary power and survived at least one certain-death situation. He has also proven to be aggressive and even merciless on occasion. Shadow possesses an impressive range of abilities; he can run at high speeds comparable to Sonic the Hedgehog, even performing many of the same acrobatic stunts and spinning attacks that Sonic is known for. Most intriguing of all is his ability to use Chaos energy; he wields a number of Chaos-based attacks, including the Chaos Spear - a bolt of energy that he casts like a javelin that can stun enemies - and the Chaos Blast, an explosion of Chaos energy that destroys everything in a 20-foot radius. Lastly, there is Shadow's most well-known power of Chaos Control, in which Shadow warps time and space. This allows Shadow to teleport himself and others as well as briefly stop time. These powers are amplified if Shadow has a Chaos Emerald in his possession. E-123 Omega E-123 Omega is the last of Dr. Eggman's E-100 series of robots and among the deadliest robots ever created by the mad scientist. He is a hardened killing machine whose chassis is largely filled up with ammunition, making Omega a literal walking arsenal. A number of ranged weapons are concealed within Omega's arms, including machine guns, lasers, flamethrowers and rockets. Omega was originally designed for the purpose of killing Dr. Eggman's arch-nemesis Sonic the Hedgehog. However, for unknown reasons, he was never allowed to fulfill this purpose and was resigned to act as a trip system protecting the stasis capsule that Shadow the Hedgehog had been sealed in. Some time after Eggman had abandoned the facility, Rouge the Bat infiltrated it, triggering Omega's activation. However, the murderous robot had developed an intense hatred for his creator and joined Rouge and Shadow in tracking down Eggman. Since Metal Sonic's rebellion and the Black Arms invasion, Omega has joined G.U.N. as a member of Team Dark. He is a loyal ally to Shadow and Rouge, having worked with them on many occasions, but not so loyal to anyone else. He considers other people a nuisance when he regards them at all and his sole focus seems to be destroying Dr. Eggman's creations and taking revenge on the doctor himself. Units For a list of G.U.N. infantry, assault units and aircraft, click here. Bases GUN Fortress G.U.N.'s primary headquarters and the most secure shelter on the planet, the GUN Fortress is a heavily fortified bunker located beneath Central City. The base is maintained by a series of mother-computers that run the automated assembly lines for G.U.N.'s robot forces. They are protected by multiple layers of defence that include the most well-trained and well-equipped soldiers and robot units carrying heavy weaponry. During the Black Arms invasion of Earth, the United Federation President was evacuated to the GUN Fortress when Shadow the Hedgehog made an attempt on his life. Shadow led a battalion of Black Arms into the base where they fought furiously against G.U.N.'s remaining forces, but was recalled to the Black Comet before he could carry out the assassination. Since saving the Earth from the aliens and joining G.U.N., Shadow likely spends a lot of his time here. Prison Island A large island covered in dense jungle, Prison Island served as both a penal facility and a research base for G.U.N.. Here, G.U.N. imprisoned some of the world's most dangerous criminals and conducted top-secret military research, developing new robots and weapons of war. This location is infamous for being the final resting place of Prof. Gerald Robotnik who was executed here for crimes against humanity. This is also where Shadow the Hedgehog was kept in cryo-stasis for 50 years. The Prison Island base was destroyed when Dr. Eggman raided the island along with Rouge and Shadow. While Eggman kept the military troops busy by attacking a nearby aircraft carrier, Shadow planted explosives in the base's armoury and Rouge broke into the Security Hall to steal the Chaos Emeralds contained there. Neither G.U.N., nor Sonic and his friends were able to thwart Eggman's attack and the explosives went off, reducing the base to smoking ruins.Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Military Category:Law Enforcement Category:Intelligence Agencies Category:G.U.N. Category:Counter-Terrorists